Hurt and Comfort
by MorbyGal
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret have been going out a lot and leaving Rigby to himself, what happens when Rigby finds a new best friend to do things with? Mordecai doesn't like this...does he not like the person or is he jealous? Well, read and find out... WARNING: It is Jereby at first, but Morby at the end... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CUZ HATER'S GONNA HATE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is my first Regular Show fanfic! Whoo! And it is also a Morby fanfic, and I can't stress this enough, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MORBY DON'T READ MY FREAKKIN' FANFICTION! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU THINK THEY'RE NOT ABSOULUTELY PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER, I HAPPEN TO THINK THE OPPOSITE! HATERS GONNA HATE! So, yeah, now that that's out of the way let's get started with the fic shall we? **_

* * *

Rigby sat on the couch in the house, alone, but he couldn't say it was a surprise. Ever since Mordecai and Margaret got together it's been nothing but loneliness for the small raccoon. Suddenly the door burst open and Mordecai took a seat on the couch next to him, a warm, bubbly feeling arose in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it down.

"What you doing dude?"Mordecai asked curiously.

"Uhhh nothing, just playing some Strong Johns,"Rigby replied.

"With who? Strong Johns is a two player game,"Mordecai asked studying the raccoon.

"Myself,"Rigby mumbled as he picked up one controller and pressed button, then the other and punched buttons on that one.

"Dude, this is pitiful, what do you do when I'm out with Margaret anyways?"Mordecai asked.

"IT'S NOT PITIFUL IT'S FUN! And...This IS what I do, unless I watch TV, or sometimes I go get a meatball sub, and wait for you to come back home,"Rigby replied.

Mordecai pursed his lips,"Okay, you need a girlfriend or at least another friend, why don't you go hang out with Thomas? He's pretty nice."

"Thomas goes out with his girlfriend every Friday and Saturday night,"Rigby grumbled.

"Well, maybe you should go out and find somebody, for your own good dude,"Mordecai said.

'Since when do you care about MY good?'Rigby thought to himself as he looked at the blue jay skeptically. His eyes locked with the others and they melted into him, those icy blue eyes froze him in place, until he felt something connect with his own hand. He looked down and, only then noticed Mordecai's hand connected with his and was pulling on him. He blushed and looked away, then he heard the door open,"What are you doing?"He sputtered out, still entranced by Mordecai's strong grip.

"I'm forcing you to get out there, think of it as encouragement,"Mordecai said pushing his best friend out the door, he shut it and locked it.

Rigby stood, mouth agape, staring a hole in the door, maybe Mordecai was right, he did need to get out there. He needed to push his feelings for his best friend away and maybe find someone that could offer the same feelings towards him. He took a deep breath, and turned walking away, but then just plopped down on a park bench,"Who am I kidding, no one would ever be friends with me...it's a wonder I even got Mordecai to be my friend!"He sighed and brought his knees up hugging them close.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"Someone asked coming over and sitting beside him.

Rigby glanced over with a sigh as he said,"Nothing,"then, noticing who it was, gasped,"What are you doing here? I thought you and that Chad guy left and said you were never coming back?"Rigby crossed his arms and glared at the bird.

"Yeah well, me and my..._friend..._had a bit of a falling out, what about that guy you were hanging out with last time, Mordecai, I believe his name was,"Jeremy asked.

Rigby sighed and turned away, he felt a lump in his throat and tried to push it down, but it didn't work and he let out a choking sob.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to make you cry, come on, it's freezing out here, I'll take you to my house and we can talk over hot chocolate,"Jeremy said with a slight smile, he picked up Rigby's hand and guided the raccoon to a house 3 blocks down the road. Jeremy led him inside and onto the couch, he draped a blanket over the shivering raccoon and went to the kitchen. Seconds later he came back and handed Rigby a mug of hot chocolate, sipping one himself, he took a seat beside the raccoon.

"Now, tell me what happened,"Jeremy said with a short smile.

"Are you sure you wanna know? It's a long story..."Rigby said as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"We have plenty of time,"Jeremy said.

"Well...you see I guess it started around the end of middle school when I started having strange feelings for Mordecai, but I thought it was just a faze, it took me until about two months ago to finally realize that it wasn't a faze and I was really in love with him. About a week ago Mordecai finally told Margaret how he felt and kissed her though, I just...I never thought he would do it, and now we barely spend time together at all! He's always with her and that leaves me with no one. Today, when you found me, he had pushed me out the door in efforts that I would, make some friends.."Rigby explained.

"I understand exactly how you're feeling Rigby, and don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll come to his senses sometime,"Jeremy said, he scooped the raccoon up in a hug,"But in the meantime, I would love to stay friends, here's my number, you can call me anytime."

Rigby took the slip with the number and Jeremy's name written on it and gave him a smile.

"Here, I have to work from 9-12, I have the night shift, but I can't have you freezing on me, so you can borrow my coat,"the bird slipped off his coat and slipped the warm thing around Rigby's bare arms.

"Thanks,"Rigby said blushing slightly. Jeremy escorted him to the door and Rigby was about to walk out when he felt a kiss get planted on his cheek, his cheeks alighted gloriously,"Uuuuuhhhh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where I'm from people kiss each other on the cheeks when they say hello or goodbye, was it too much?"Jeremy asked with a nervous smile.

"No..no..I-uhhh-I actually needed that,"Rigby said with a small grin. He wrapped the coat tightly around him and walked back to the park, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Oh dude, there you are! For a second I thought you had been kidnap-wait, where'd that coat come from?"Mordecai asked from his spot on the couch.

"I took your advice and went out,"Rigby said with a small smiled as he took off the coat and put it on the coat rack.

"So who were you with?"Mordecai asked.

"Why do you want to know?"Rigby asked.

"I don't know, just curious,"Mordecai replied with a shrug.

"Oh well, I'm going to bed,"Rigby said, a bright smile as he went upstairs.

"WAIT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHO YOU WERE WITH!"Mordecai hollered up the stairs. There was no answer,"HmmHmm, can't get away that easy,"Mordecai grinned and grabbed the coat, checking it over, he felt down in the pockets and was met with a single slip of paper,"AH HA!"He shouted as he pulled it out. He looked it over, it had a number written on it, then he checked the back,

'Call me anytime hon ;) Jeremy,'Is what it said. He nearly dropped the paper, It couldn't be THAT Jeremy could it? The one that they fought to keep their jobs with. He put the paper back in the jacket and then spotted something, he picked it up and saw it was a white feather,'So it WAS that Jeremy!'Mordecai said, he dropped the feather and raced back upstairs.

"YOU'RE NEW FRIEND IS JEREMY!?"He screamed at the startled raccoon.

"Yeah, how did you know?"Rigby asked.

"I-uhhhh, I.."He didn't have an answer.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!"Rigby yelled pointing at him.

"So? It is Jeremy?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, and why should you care? You're the one who told me to 'get out there',"Rigby said, furious.

"I care because Jeremy fought with us, remember?"Mordecai said.

"He's different now! And we're the one's who started that fight remember! We were trying to sabotage them,"Rigby said.

"Well, still, I don't think you should hang out with him,"Mordecai replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm hanging out with him all day tomorrow,"Rigby remarked.

"But tomorrow is our bro day.."Mordecai said.

"Why don't you go hang out with _Margaret? _You've never had a problem ditching me for her since you two got together why should you now?"Rigby hissed venom hanging from every word.

"When have I ever ditched you for Margaret?"Mordecai asked him.

Rigby spun around, his eyes almost drowning in tears now, "Seriously? Remember how you skipped going to see Zombie Smash 3 with me because she called and wanted you to come see her at the coffee shop? Oh and how about how you said you'd make it up to me by going with me to the big opening of Strong Johns 3, oh yeah, but you couldn't because Margaret needed you to help her pick out a dress. OH and let's not forget last weekend how you were planning on spending it with me and playing video games, but couldn't because Margaret wanted to go on a picnic!"He then stormed out the door and downstairs, leaving Mordecai to think, all the times Rigby had mentioned were true, he had dissed his friend more and more since he'd been with Margaret, he'd make it up to him, he had too, or else...he was going to lose his best bro...

* * *

**Okay, so I know things look kinda leaning in the Jereby direction, but trust me, it's not going there, it's going to be Morby...or maybe not...(mwahahahaha you'll just have to keep reading now won't you!) Anyways, I think this was a pretty good first chapter, but I absolutely LOVE hearing comments, getting favorite, and all that stuff...*except for hate :( I don't like hate...so no hate* Well, that's it for this little ending piece.**

**love you guys and love Morby too! **

**MorbyGal awwwaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYY! *whoosh!* **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I felt like writing a little bit, soooooo here we go again! And thanks for all the comments! :) **_

* * *

Mordecai sat on his bed, thinking of a way he could possibly get Rigby to like him again. Then he remembered, Rigby had went downstairs, and he hasn't came back up yet. He got up and walked downstairs just to see Rigby talking on the phone, he quickly hid in order to listen to the conversation, he also grabbed another house phone and began listening through it.

"I don't know what to do Jeremy,"Rigby said, his voice sounded like he was sobbing and when Mordecai peeked around the corner, he found this to be true.

"Well, hon, maybe you should tell Mordecai how you really feel, you take the first step,"Jeremy said.

'How he really feels?'Mordecai asked himself puzzled.

"NO! I-I could never do that! Especially not while he's still going out with that stupid robin,"Rigby muttered.

"Well..I'm sorry...I wish I could help you more,"Jeremy said through out the phone.

"I just want to wait this out, Mordecai probably fell asleep up there, dreaming of Margaret, forgetting all about me,"Rigby said bitterly and he had started crying again.

"Well...do you want to...stay over here?"Jeremy asked through the phone.

'No..say no say no say no say no say no say no,'Mordecai pleaded to himself.

"OH no, Jeremy, I wouldn't want to be a bother,"Rigby said a tiny bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Really it's no problem, and you said you wanted to spend all day tomorrow with me right? Well, it's 1 in the morning man, you're an hour late you get your butt over here!"Jeremy joked with a laugh.

Rigby replied with a chuckle,"Well...Okay...I'll see you in a minute, bye."

"Bye,"Jeremy replied hanging up.

Mordecai sighed and put his hand to his head,'Why did I have to abandon him all those times?'He asked himself, he heard footsteps padding over to the stairs and watched as Rigby stepped on the first step, then stopped and turned retreating to the door, and grabbing the coat. He heard the door open and close and he knew Rigby was gone.

He got up and paced sadly up the stairs, he would find a way to make this right. But there was another thing that was nagging him, what did Jeremy mean exactly by tell him how he really feels? He fell face first on the mattress and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

"Now, tell Jeremy what happened?"Jeremy said as he hugged the weeping raccoon.

"He said that I couldn't see you anymore, because he doesn't like you, he still thinks you're violent from the last time you were at the park,"Rigby said hugging the bird back.

"Well...that doesn't matter hon, we can still see each other. Perk up okay, you're too cute to be crying,"Jeremy said with a small smile.

Rigby looked up at the bird and realized that his eyes, unlike Mordecai's, was an emerald color, he didn't even feel Jeremy lifting his face closer, until their lips met in a kiss, they pulled apart and Rigby sniffled,"Is that a way your country says hello or goodbye?"

"No...that's my way of saying, I love you, and you shouldn't let Mordecai bring you down so much,"Jeremy said.

Rigby smiled, still having some evident blush on his cheeks,"Jeremy...I feel so...comfortable around you."

"Well that's how you're supposed to feel when you're dating,"Jeremy said, it coming out as more of a question then a reply.

Rigby smiled and nodded,"Yeah...Okay, sure, If Mordecai isn't going to notice me, might as well date someone that does."

"That IS what he wanted isn't it?"Jeremy asked,"That's why I found you crying on the park bench this morning."

"Right.."Rigby nodded.

"Then you have nothing to lose, hon, I say sit back and relax, let Jerbear take care of you,"Jeremy said as he leaned in and gave Rigby another kiss on the lips.

"Right...sit...relax..."Rigby yawned.

"Are you tired?"The ostrich asked.

"Yeah, kind of,"Rigby replied, leaning his head heavily on the arm of his boyfriend.

"Well come on, you can sleep in my bed with me,"Jeremy said.

Rigby eyed him up with suspicion.

"I'm offended!"Jeremy scoffed sarcastically,"But seriously hon, I'm not that type okay? I'm not going to try anything, I'm just saying it's a lot more comfortable in the bed then on the couch."

"Okay,"Rigby yawned once more getting up from the couch and stretching lazily, he followed the bird to a bedroom where a big, king sized, bed lay. Rigby eagerly jumped onto it and found his way under the covers as Jeremy chuckled. He turned over to face Jeremy, until he realized that he had his shirt off. He quickly covered his eyes as he heard some other things get taken off then a few things getting put on, until finally, Jeremy's soft hands closed over his and led his off his eyes.

Jeremy gave him a soft smile and leaned in kissing him on the lips, Rigby began kissing back this time, deepening the kiss over some time, until they both pulled back, breathlessly. Jeremy planted a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered,"Goodnight hon,"as he rolled over onto his side facing away from the raccoon. Rigby wanted the warmth of the bird back, so he turned over and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy chuckled and turned back to him wrapping his wings around his boyfriend and holding him close, until they were both out.

* * *

Mordecai woke up the next morning and took a giant stretch,"Come on Rigby, up and at em', we've got to get an early start if we wanna-"It was then Mordecai remembered the events of the night before and he plopped back down on the bed rubbing his face tiredly. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his new messages and missed calls hoping entirely that one of them would be from the raccoon whom he missed, but unfortunately, they were all from Margaret. He quickly hit the call button and held the speaker to his ear.

"Hello?"A chirpy voice rang out.

"Hey,"Mordecai answered.

"Mordecai! Honey! I was wondering when you were going to call me back!"Margaret said happily.

"Is there something you needed?"Mordecai asked.

"Hmm? OH oh yeah, I need you to come down to the coffee shop and spend some time with your girlfriend,"Margaret sang.

"Margaret, I told you this is our bro day,"Mordecai said, not like it mattered since Rigby was gone, but he needed a day to himself anyways, ever since that meteor thing Margaret has been on him nonstop.

"Well, yeah I know, I just thought, since I AM your girlfriend after all, you'd want to come hang out with me more,"She said.

Mordecai removed the phone and let out a groan, making sure the speaker was covered so the girl on the other side didn't hear, he sighed and finally returned the phone to his ear,"Fine, fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

There was an ear piercing shriek on the other side and Margaret chirped,"Okay, bye honey, love you!"

Mordecai didn't answer, he just hung up and slammed the phone down, getting up and doing all his morning activities. Then, he set out for the coffee shop, thinking not of the robin, but his best friend.

* * *

Rigby woke up to the scent of fresh coffee and pancakes, he thought,'Mordecai must be making me some bro time pancakes,' but as soon as he sat up and looked around the memories from the night before flooded back through his brain, and he sighed, making his way out of the bed. He followed the scent until he reached the kitchen, where Jeremy was standing over the stove, a spatula in hand, as he flipped a pancake, he turned and gave the raccoon a smile,"Good morning sleeping beauty,"he chimed as he leaned in and gave the raccoon a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, sooooo...what are we doing today?"Rigby asked as Jeremy piled up pancakes on his plate and smothered them with syrup.

"Oh, well, we're going to see a movie, hit the arcade, and going out to eat at McHooligans, and ummmm, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a buddy of mine to come along,"Jeremy said turning back towards the stove.

"Sure, I guess, but who?"Rigby asked taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Chad.."Jeremy said.

"Oh kay, but I thought you guys had a "falling out" ?"Rigby asked suspiciously.

"Well, I invited him along that way I could make it up to him, I don't want to lose him as a friend,"Jeremy said.

"Yeah, okay, I guess it'll be fun,"Rigby said with a small smile.

"Great, thanks for being the best boyfriend hon,"He smiled brightly as he gave the raccoon a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah...the best...boyfriend.."Rigby sighed with uncertainty, he may be going out with Jeremy and Chad, but his mind was on Mordecai and where HE was at the moment.

* * *

**Okay you guys, well, here's another chapter! But what's happening in it? What did Jeremy mean by,'feelings'? Is Rigby really into Jeremy, or is he just going out with him to be nice? Is Mordecai starting to get sick of Margaret's clingy-ness? And WHY did Jeremy invite Chad on his day with Rigby? All of these questions and more will be answered on a new chapter of *Points to audience* _Hurt and Comfort!_ P.S. New chapter should be up and running by tomorrow, thanks for reading! Please Review, Favorite, and Share! **

**love you guys and love Morby too! **

**MorbyGal awwwaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYY! *whoosh!* **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, I felt like writing a little bit, soooooo here we go again! And thanks for all the comments! :) **_

* * *

"So, what movie are we going to see again?"Rigby asked, turning to Jeremy.

"Ello' Gov'nor 2: Return of the taxi,"Jeremy said happily as they arrived at an apartment complex, he pressed a button and seconds later Chad's voice came out of the speaker.

"Hello?"Chad asked.

"Hey Chad, listen, I'm really sorry about that...discussion...we had the other day, can we make up please? I got tickets to go see Ello' Gov'nor 2,"Jeremy chimed.

A few minutes later, Chad came down and smiled a little, then stopped smiling as he saw Rigby,"What is _he_ doing here?"

Jeremy let off a chuckle,"Rigby is my new boyfriend,"He said bringing the raccoon closer to him. It sounded like he was showing Rigby off more then just saying.

"Oh? Okay, well, let's go,"Chad said, glaring daggers at Rigby before walking on the other side of Jeremy. They walked to the theatre and Jeremy went to go get tickets, he gave Rigby a kiss on the cheek and walked to the booth. Chad turned to Rigby, and looked him over,"Ya know...Jeremy's only using you..."

"What?"Rigby asked.

"Yeah, he's using you to make me jealous, that '_fight_' we had was because he was being a jerk, so I dumped him, and now he's using you to get to me,"Chad responded.

"That's ridiculous,"Rigby said, though he wasn't so sure himself.

"Is it?"Chad asked.

Jeremy came back over with a smile,"I got you a popcorn with M&Ms in it, just like you like Chad, and Rigby, I thought we could share a popcorn and a coke."

Rigby looked towards Chad, who was giving him a knowing smirk, as he took the bucket of popcorn. They walked in the theatre and sat down, Jeremy in the middle, Chad and Rigby on either side. Rigby wasn't paying much attention to the movie though, he was watching Jeremy to see if he showed any clues to if Chad was right. There was a scream from the movie, and he watched as Chad jumped a little and Jeremy was quick to hold his hand. Chad smiled up at the bird and he gave a smile back,'Okay, well, maybe he's just being friendly,'Rigby said with a sigh.

"Hey hon, me and Chad are going to the restroom, you need anything?"Jeremy's voice took him by surprise.

"No, no, you two go on,"Rigby said.

"Okay, see ya in a minute,"He gave Rigby a kiss on the lips and Chad had a jealous tint in his eyes, then Jeremy took Chad's hand and they walked out of the theatre.

'Something's defiantly going on here,'Rigby thought as he got up and followed behind the two that had snuck off, they walked in the bathroom and he pressed his ear to the door.

"You know this is wrong Jeremy,"he heard Chad say.

"What's wrong?"Jeremy asked.

"You using that poor boy,"Chad said.

"Pssshhh, come on Chad, I'm just dating him to make him happy, he's been pretty depressed for the past few weeks,"Jeremy said.

"It's still wrong,"Chad's voice said.

"But you like wrong,"Jeremy said.

"I do.."Chad said.

He heard shuffling around, then the sounds of kissing, and he immediately knew his answer. He stood straight and wiped the tears away that had been building up in his eyes. He then raced out of the theatre and back to the house. When he got there the phone rang and he reluctantly picked it up,"Hello?"

"Rigby? Where'd ya go hon?"Jeremy asked.

"I heard you and Chad talking,"Rigby said.

There were some shuffling around on the other side,"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"You were using me...I get it...I was desperate and you saw that, it's okay, get back together with Chad, have fun,"Rigby said in a deadpan voice.

"I'm sorry.."Jeremy said sincerely.

"I know..bye Jeremy,"Rigby said as he hung up he sat on the couch and brought his knees to his chest, weeping into them.

* * *

Mordecai was in the coffee shop, barely listening to Margaret drone on about her new school, she had gotten excepted in a school in Tennessee. She was just going on and on about the academics and her classes and how close it was to the mall. Meanwhile he was thinking about Rigby and Jeremy's phone conversation, right now Rigby was probably on a date with him, kissing him and holding his hand, laughing that cute laugh of his. He froze, wait, was he jealous of Jeremy? And he just called Rigby's laugh cute? He shook his head and blinked hard, thinking over these new feelings, why did he wan't Rigby back so bad, he had been the one to tell him to make friends. He sighed and Margaret said,"And that's why I think we shouldn't be together anymore..."  
"What?"Mordecai asked, just getting the end of the conversation.

"I know it's hard, but I just think that long-distance relationships wouldn't work out for us, I'm sorry,"Margaret said putting her hand on top of his. She gave him a half-hearted smile and walked away.

"Okay, things could officially not get anymore confusing as now,"Mordecai said to himself, then he spotted Jeremy walking along, holding hands with Chad? He narrowed his eyes and saw they were idly chatting and Jeremy leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stormed out of the room and walked over to the couple, spinning Jeremy around,"You're cheating on Rigby!"

"I'm not cheating on Rigby, we broke up a while ago, but listen Mordecai, he's a good kid. I don't know if he's ever going to tell you this, but he's had a crush on you since high school, still does, but you've been so busy with Margaret that you've never had time for him, look, I don't know if you have the same feelings for him or not, but you need to tell him one was or the other,"Jeremy said.

Mordecai smiled, a light blush tinted his cheeks,"He-He has a crush on me?"

"Yeah, now go to him, he's back at the house,"Jeremy said.

Mordecai nodded and rushed to the house, he opened the door and found Rigby passed out on the couch, the fur around his eyes were wet, so he knew that he had been crying. He picked up the coon and hugged him tight.

"Mordecai?"Rigby asked his voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah dude, I'm here,"Mordecai said still hugging him.

"You're hugging me.."Rigby said in shock.

"Yeah, I am, listen, me and Margaret broke up and-"Mordecai started his explanation, but got stopped.

"You and Margaret broke up? But why?"Rigby asked.

"She's going to college in Tennessee, and she doesn't think we can handle a long-distant relationship,"Mordecai said,"But that's beside the point, Rigby, listen, I've been a real jerk these past months. Dissing you for her, and today I thought long and hard, and I finally realized how much... I love you.."

Rigby's eyes widened, and he smiled,"I love you too."

Mordecai gave him another hug,"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

"It's okay, the timing is perfect,"Rigby said with a sniffle.

Mordecai nervously scratched the back of his head,"Soooooo...what should we do now?"

Rigby chuckled,"We should kiss.."

Mordecai smiled and leaned in, Rigby met him and their lips collided in a loving gesture of affection. They pulled apart several minutes later and stared into each other's eyes.

Mordecai's breath was lost,"Woah..."he said breathlessly.

"D-Did I do okay? I don't have much experience with kissing and all that kind of st-"Rigby got cut off as Mordecai pushed his lips to him again in another kiss.

"You're great..."Mordecai said.

Rigby smiled and hooked his arms around Mordecai's neck.

* * *

"

**Okay you guys, well, here's another chapter! We finally get to the Morby part of it, but this isn't the last chapter, there's going to be more..so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Please Review, Favorite, and Share! **

**love you guys and love Morby too! **

**MorbyGal awwwaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYY! *whoosh!* **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I felt like writing a little bit, soooooo here we go again! And thanks for all the comments! :) **_

* * *

~4 years later~

"Rigby! Hurry up babe, let's go!"Mordecai called to his boyfriend from the living room.

"It's not my fault..."Rigby whined,"I can't get my tie on.."he pouted.

Mordecai smiled a charming smile and bent down, helping the little raccoon with his tie, he quickly adjusted it and gave the raccoon a kiss on the lips,"You look so handsome.."

Rigby blushed and twiddled his thumbs,"You too.."

Mordecai responded by laughing a little and standing to his full height, and pointing towards the door,"Pops let us use Carmanita."

"SERIOUSLY!? I never thought he would let us use it again ever since last time!"Rigby said shocked.

"I just explained that tonight was a very special date for us and we needed a car,"Mordecai shrugged.

"Yeah, that reminds me..what's so special about tonight anyways? It's not our anniversary because that's in two weeks.."Rigby said.

"It's a surprise dude, but you'll love it..I hope.."Mordecai said, whispering the last part as not to be heard.

"Well, okay, come on let's go, we're going to miss our reservations,"Rigby said grabbing Mordecai's hand and dragging him out the door.

They got in Carmanita and Mordecai took off, the truth was he had a small box in his pocket, with a diamond ring in it, and he was planning on proposing to Rigby. Mordecai blasted the radio and chuckled as Rigby sang along, he loved the raccoon's voice, just everything about the raccoon was adorable to him. They pulled up to the fancy restaurant otherwise known as 'El Costosos.' They hopped out and walked in side taking their reserved table.

"So what's the surprise?"Rigby asked with a smile.

"You'll find out after dinner,"Mordecai said as the waitor set a plate of spaghetti in-between them. Rigby gave a happy smile as he grabbed his fork and started twirling it in the spaghetti. After their dinner was over, Mordecai took a big breath of air and reached in his pocket, he was about to bring it out when someone familiar called out to him. Rigby squeezed his hand harder under the table.

"Mordecai!? I didn't expect to see you here,"Margaret said looking from him to Rigby and back to him again.

"I didn't expect you to be here either Margaret, I thought you were in Tennessee,"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, good news, I graduated, I guess I forgot to tell you, I'm actually thinking about buying out the coffee shop,"Margaret said.

"Oh, well, that's cool I guess,"Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, can I talk to you, outside, for a moment?"Margaret asked, with a glance to Rigby, who was sitting and sadly spinning his fork in their leftover spaghetti.

"Umm...sure,"Mordecai said, he looked towards Rigby with an apologetic smile, then pushed some money in his direction,"Get you some special dessert.I'm sorry."Mordecai said, he gave the raccoon a peck on the cheek and walked out the door, where Margaret was waiting for him.

Margaret gave him a stunning smile,"I'm glad you never moved on from me Mordecai.."Margaret started, pushing herself closer to him.

"Uhhh..actually, Margaret,"Mordecai started, but got interrupted by Margaret.

"Because I was thinking, since I'm back and all, we can continue our relationship,"Margaret asked, fluttering her eyelashes, those same lashes that used to drive him crazy, but now, they were just some girls lashes. Suddenly, Margaret pushed her lips to Mordecai's, and Mordecai heard a whimper behind him, he spun around and found Rigby standing, his eyes were filling with tears rapidly.

"Riggs, let me explain,"Mordecai said softly to the raccoon.

Rigby shook his head no sadly and turned running swiftly towards the park. Mordecai spun towards Margaret,"SEE WHAT YOU DID? UUUGGHHH!"

"Mordecai, this isn't my fault,"Margaret said.

"YES IT IS! I TRIED TO TELL YOU THAT ME AND RIGBY WERE DATING AND YOU JUST KISSED ME IN FRONT OF HIM!"Mordecai screamed, he jumped in Carmanita and sped off, leaving a confused Margaret behind. He searched the park and finally found Rigby crying on a park bench in front of the park lake. His face shone as they setting sun highlighted it and every tear that fell from his eyes. He sighed and walked over, sitting next to him,"Rigby...let me explain."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?"Rigby screamed at him.

"I didn't! Margaret forced herself on me..."Mordecai responded.

"Whatever.."Rigby huffed.

"Rigby, please, I love you more,"Mordecai said softly, as he grabbed the raccoon's hand.

Rigby snatched it back,"That's not what it looked like when you were sucking on her face.."

"Rigby..."Mordecai took a deep breath,"I've known you way longer then anyone, I know what you like and I know what you hate, I know you know the same about me too, and that's why I wanted to ask.."he got down on one knee and held open the ring,"Will you marry me?"

Rigby gasped , and smiled brightly,"Yes! Yes I will!"He threw his arms around Mordecai's neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the beak.

Mordecai smiled and slipped the ring on Rigby's finger, Rigby looked at it and smiled, holding it out he said,"Suck on this Margaret!"

Mordecai chuckled,"I love you Rigby..."

"I love you too,"Rigby said with a slight smile as he kissed the blue jay again.

Mordecai lifted him from the bench and carried him back home.

* * *

**Okay you guys, well, here's another chapter! Well that's it for this story, I think...anyways, I might make a sequel, but only if I get some reviews saying you guys want a sequel! It's probably gunna be about their life together and starting a family together (teehee) anyways, please review and favorite and all that jazz! **

**love you guys and love Morby too! **

**MorbyGal awwwaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYY! *whoosh!* **


End file.
